Diary of Natalia
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: Dear beloved Ivan, Today I held auditions for our band. Only one person showed and although he sang....very well, YOU praised and gave him a smile. Things are going to get ugly for Alfred F. Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Hiyas everyone........ I really have no idea why I have such a burning passion to write this fanfic..... Just please dont shoot me! I will update my others......soon.

I got insipred to write this after watching an amv for this couple.....and seeing just ONE picture in the slideshow! What is wrong with me!?

* * *

Chapter One- Rocky Start

* * *

Natalia crossed her ankles a third time and ran one hand through her hair in impatience. She had made sure to pass out all the fliers out in the street and gave her best friendly smile. For some reason, everyone flinched away from her and muttered a quick sorry before hurrying off down the street. But she did manage to forc- hand out some fliers before she needed to be back at the club.

'Where are they?'

Natalia looked up at the Sunflower clock on the wall and let out a huff of irratation. She was very down today because she found out her dear beloved brother, Ivan Braginski, was going to be a few days late in coming over to visit. Suddenly she heard a clatter of noise and someone running down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss the tryouts already!?"

She blinked in suprise at a young man who had burst through the door. He had golden-yellow hair and behind glasses were bright-blue eyes that were lit up in excitment. In one hand he held a Starbucks coffe mug and in the other he clutched a blue and red backpack.

"Niet. But you are late." Natalia glared at the young man before remembering she should be nice. She attempted a smile but it looked like a grimance. She gestured to the chair in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry darlin!" The young man sat down quickly and started to twiddle his thumbs. He opened his mouth to say something, but Natalia cut him off.

"Name and Age?"

"Alfred F. Jones! I'm 19. How about you?" Alfred leaned forward in his seat and flashed a huge smile. Natalia felt her breath whoosh out and blush flare across her cheeks before she quickly calmed herself and remembered her brother.

"I do the asking of questions." She bit out. Alfred lost the smile and a look of shock and hurt flew across his face. Natalia felt her stomache tighten.

"My names Natalia Braginski." She looked down at her clipboard but peeked over it to see the boy regain his smile.

"See? That isn't so hard!"

"Reason for wanting to join Broken Love?"

Alfred shifted in his seat before looking straight into Natalia's eyes. "I just want to sing my heart and soul out to make people happy. Especially in these times. Nothing more to it, darlin."

Natalia raised an eyebrow. She was impressed. Most people who tried out for the band in the past made up all sorts of crap about how it was their life-long dream to sing or that they adored the band when in reality they had never been to one of their performances. She then got right down to it and asked all the stupid yet need-to-know questions such as 'Do you do drugs?' and 'Have you ever been convicted of a crime?'

Alfred flew through the questions with ease and the smile never left his face. It both annoyed and confused Natalia.

"So, did I pass the test, teacher?" Alfred chuckled at his little joke. Natalia glared back fiercly.

"Da. You may now sing a song you picked out. You _do _have a song picked out....?"

"Of course!" Alfred reached down and grabbed his backpack then shifted through it. Several minutes went by filled with mutterings from the man of 'That's not it' and 'I didn't know I still had my hamburger from two days ago in here!' till he finally let out a shout of glee.

"Found it!"

"Go on then...." Natalia tapped her foot and glanced at the clock.

"I chose the song 'On the Other Side of the Crash' by Thursday." Alfred jogged up on to the stage and placed himself in front of the microphone. He gave a small smile and clutched the sheet music in his hands tightly. Natalia smirked. So he was getting nervous? Alfred cleared his throat.

And then he started to sing.

_'The lights go down, outside  
Before our cars collide  
So we silhouette ourselves  
In forty shades of fire_

Do you know where this is leading?  
I'll meet you there  
On the other side of the crash  
On the other side of the glass'

A hand gripped Natalia's shoulder from behind and she stiffened before looking up. Violet eyes stared back at her and Natalia almost burst out a greeting but the person above her shook their head and brought a finger up to their lips. Natalia closed her mouth and looked back up at the singing boy. Her eyes grew wide and soon she was lost in his beautiful voice.

'All our friends are falling out,  
Can't look us in the eye,  
Or bear to hear that broken sound,  
Happens when we're all alone, inside,  
In the middle of the night  
I hear your voice,  
I feel ashamed every time you say,  
"Car crash came and car crash went  
So I went along with it"  
Because the girl you love's not coming back  
It'll never be the same

Don't look away  
I need to know if this is real  
Don't look away

And the hospital ward sleeps through the surgery  
Hiding needles in the drawer for emergencies  
While outside they wait in the pouring rain  
On the other side of the glass

Don't look away  
I need to know if this is real  
Don't look away  
I need to know when will this end?  
Don't look away

Over and out of control  
The I.V. drips the days drag on  
Adjust the light switch in the hall  
Maybe the x-ray screen keeps it from getting dark  
But the bulb burns out when it gets too hot  
Keep crashing this car, over and over,  
Keep crashing this car, over and over,  
Keep crashing this car, over and over,  
Keep crashing this car till it spins  
(Out of control) So hold me close or I might disappear this time  
(Out of control) We fight currents in the water when we can't let go of the shore  
We've lost control '

Alfred finished and opened his eyes. he was startled to find a new person behind Natalia, but didn't let that get to him so he flashed the man a smile.

"I....ah...." Natalia was left speechless.

"What my dear sister means to say, is that you were simply wonderful. I hope you will join our band, da?"

Alfred blushed from the praise and studied Natalia's brother. He had icy purple eyes and the same wheat-colored hair as his sister. He held a smile on his face that was starting to give the American the creeps.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ivan Braginski, and I am the manager of this band." Ivan spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "It is a pleasure to meet you....ah?"

"Alfred F. Jones." Alfred raised an eyebrow. He would never have guessed the man was Russian. Then again....with that smile. Alfred gave a shudder.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Alfred. I hope we can become the_ best _of friends."

Natalia gave a small gasp at the friendly welcome from her brother. How DARE this silly American get a smile from her brother! Just because he was a good singer! Natalia snapped her clipboard in half and growled at Alfred.

Alfred jumped, startled and took a step back. Ivan did not flinch at all, but instead gave a sigh.

"We are going to have problems, da sister?"

Natalia let out a shriek and got up and stomped out of the room.

That would be a yes.

* * *

Sooooo.....What do you guys think of my new fanfic so far? Since I love both, I'm gonna have everyone vote.

America/Belarus OR Russia/America?

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Band

_UPDATEEEEE! READ MESSAGE AT BOTTOM FOR GREAT NEWS! XD_

* * *

Chapter Two- Meet the Band!

* * *

_"We are going to have problems, da sister?"_

_Natalia let out a shriek and got up and stomped out of the room._

_That would be a yes._

Alfred stared blankly up at the stairs where Natalia stomped away before looking back at Ivan.

"I just gotta say this- your sister has anger issues. Beautiful, but anger issues." Alfred gave his head a shake and chuckled.

The Russian man before him narrowed his eyes and gave a chilling smile.

"Da. She does have some things to sort out, and she is most pretty, but don't get any ideas."

Alfred rolled his eyes but couldn't escape from the light blush. "As if! She creeps me out! I mean really, she loves her _brother_ for Pete's sake!"

"Mr. Braginski?"

Alfred looked behind Ivan in surprise to see a girl his age with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. She carried a stack of papers in one hand while the other held a spatula. She wore a light green apron, obviously in the middle of cooking- Alfred looked at his watch- lunch.

"Ah! Good morning Toris!" Ivan turned around and flashed a warm smile.

"Alfred tilted his head. Toris? That didn't sound like a girl's name…..but then again, it didn't sound English either.

"I brought the papers you need to sign. Vash just delivered them."

The girl named Toris handed them over with a kind smile and began to turn around when she noticed Alfred.

"Oh! You must be our new singer, right?" Toris made her way over and wiped her hands on her apron before holding one out. "I'm Toris Lorinaitis and I'm the drummer for Broken Love!"

"Ah!" Alfred grinned and met Toris's hand. "I'm Alfred! Pleased to meet you miss." Alfred then brought his lips down and gently kissed her hand.

"Oh my!" Toris gasped and stared at Alfred with a major blush. She flicked her eyes to the Russian whose eyes had widened in surprise. Ivan then began howling in laughter.

Alfred dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny? He asks!" Ivan giggled out holding his stomach.

"Do-don't be rude Mr. Braginski, Alfred didn't know." Toris stumbled out.

"Know what?"

Ivan straightened himself up and smiled at Alfred.

"Toris is male."

"Oh my fucking fries!" Alfred shouted and then brought a hand over his mouth. His face heated up like the Sahara desert and he stumbled back, staring at Toris in horror.

"I'm sooooooo sorry Toris!" Alfred looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet. "You just…ah….umm…."

"Look like a girl?" Toris supplied for him with a laugh. "I know. I agree. You should see Feliks, he dresses like one."

"Feliks?"

"Da. Toris's very rude girl-mmmp"

Toris ran up and covered the Russians mouth before he finished his sentence. Ivan glared down at Toris but Toris just returned it with one of his own. Very less scary, but he defiantly had backbone.

"Let's go upstairs, shall we? I also came down to inform you that it's lunch!" Toris then uncovered Ivan's mouth and went up the stairs.

* * *

"HAMBURGERS!!!!!!!!!!"

Alfred had come up the stairs of the basement and immediately his nose had picked up the scent of his favorite food. Sure enough as he turned the corner that led to the kitchen, there on the table were plates filled with hamburgers, fries, chips, and beans.

"I never knew Russians ate our great food!" Alfred exclaimed while hurrying over to the table to seat himself.

"Well, only two of us are Russian, you American idiot." A familiar voice snarled from behind Alfred.

Alfred did _not_ scream like a girl and jump two feet in the air. Really, he didn't.

"Holy fuck! Where did you come from!?" Alfred whipped around to stare at Natalia who was giving him a death stare and…was she holding a knife!?

"I just walked in, you imbecile. Me and my dear brother are the only ones here that are Russian. Toris is Lithuanian, Feliks is Polish, Vash is Swiss, Gilbert is German, and James is half British and half Chinese."

"Wow. That's a lot of band members."

"Not everyone is in the band. Here, I will introduce you to them." Natalia rolled her eyes then walked to the entrance of the kitchen, took a deep breath, and…..

"LUNCH TIME EVERYONE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE BEFORE IVAN HAS TO PERSONALLY GET YOU!"

Alfred gave a chuckle as he heard numerous shouts, crashes, and hurried feet run down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ivan must be one scary guy to have his band mates worried.

"All right everyone…." Natalia assessed the mass of people who now crammed into the kitchen, "time to meet our new vocal singer…for the time being anyway." Natalia muttered the last part darkly.

Alfred looked at the crowd of people, all guys…wait, was that blonde-haired person a girl? She was wearing a skirt…….maybe. They each eyed him with a range of looks from curious to boredom.

"Well comrade, introduce yourself." Ivan smiled at Alfred. Alfred flinched as he noticed Natalia grip her knife tightly but he forced himself to grin.

"Hi y'all! My name is Alfred F. Jones! I'm 19 years old and I recently graduated from High School. My dream used to be to become a great pilot in the US Navy, but I'm not so good at math…"

"I bet." Natalia whispered to which Alfred shot a glare.

"…but then I discovered I could sing pretty good and so I went hunting to join a band!"

Alfred finished, and although he didn't expect clapping or shouts of joy, the silence was unbearable. He saw Toris smile and nod his head and felt his anxiety lift just a little bit.

"Okay wonder boy, now to introduce you to your fellow members. You already know Toris. He is our guitar player. Next up we have Vash Zwingli who is our drummer."

A tall boy with choppy razor-cut blonde hair stepped out from the mass. Alfred noted with alarm that he carried a gun on him. Vash gave no form of greeting but gave Alfred a once-over and went to sit down. At least he didn't get a glare.

"Next we have Gilbert Weilschmidt. He is our bass guitar." Alfred noticed that Natalia rolled her eyes and soon found out the reason why.

"Fuck yea I'm Gilbert! Better remember me, American! I can see we will become great friends!" A boy with bleached white hair, too many ear piercings, and shocking red eyes stepped out from the group. He waltzed over to Alfred and swung his arm around his shoulder. "Fuck yes! I hope you help kick Britannia's ass!"

"Moving on!" Natalia snapped. Gilbert blew her a kiss then went to go sit down. For some reason Ivan was giving Gilbert a dark look.

"That's it for our members. Six members total. Two vocals, a bass guitar, keyboard, another guitar, and drums. Now to introduce our staff." Natalia then gave a warm smile. "James Kirkland is our technical man. He helps keep the show running."

A small Asian boy stepped up to Alfred. He had onyx black hair and a young face. He wore a red Chinese top and was staring at Alfred like he was an insect. He gave a snort and went to sit down.

What the hell!?

Natalia giggled and smirked at Alfred. Alfred was about to snap back something that would most likely get him beaten to a pulp by the Russian, but was interrupted when a body slammed into him.

"Oh my gosh! Like, I'm totally glad to have you in the band! And such a cutie too! Not as cute as my Liet though!"

Alfred stumbled backwards and gave a cry. The person thankfully backed off and grinned cheerfully at Alfred. The girl? She had blonde hair the same length and style as Toris and green eyes. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and swished her hips so her red plaid skirt twirled. Alfred looked over to Toris who stood off to the side and gave him a questioning look. Toris blushed and mouthed 'boy'. Wow.

"My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz! I'm like, totally glad to meet you!" Feliks hugged Alfred tightly and then went to sit down.

"That's everyone!" Natalia then turned and went to sit at the head of the huge table…of course. Alfred looked at each of the band members and smiled. They all seemed great….maybe not James, but the rest seemed fine enough.

Wait.

"Who's the other vocal singer!?" Alfred looked around to see if someone magically poofed into the room.

Natalia looked at her brother, gave a huge smirk then stared straight into Alfred's sky-blue eyes.

"That would be me."

* * *

TA DAH! Sooooo……….you guys likey!? :3 Guess what? I will be updating 2 loved fanfics very soon! Be on the look-out!

ATTENTION! XD If I get 50 reviews by chappy 4, the one who is the 50th reviewer may request a oneshot for me to do! It may only me T or lower since I'm not good at sex, but may be any pairing they like! If u still got questions, just send me a PM!

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

Update! I apologize in advance for super short and lame chappy.

* * *

_"Who's the other vocal singer!?" Alfred looked around to see if someone magically poofed into the room._

_Natalia looked at her brother, gave a huge smirk then stared straight into Alfred's sky-blue eyes._

_"That would be me."_

Alfred raised an eyebrow and gave a snort of laughter.

"Good one! You had me for a split second!"

Natalia narrowed her eyes and scowled before returning to a smirk.

"How cute. You think it's a joke." She looked back at her brother. "He's not very bright, is he?"

Alfred blanched and strode over to the creepy girl. He slammed his hands on the table and glared down.

"Now look here you...you..." Alfred stumbled over his words, and was just about to finally let loose a string of cusswords when Natalia magically pulled out a long sharp knife out of mid-air and pressed it against Alfred's throat.

Ivan's eyes widened and he shot out of his chair. "Sister! Really, put the knife down!"

Natalia did just the opposite and pressed it harder against his throat. "Listen here, you dumb American, either you shut up, sit down, and enjoy a nice dinner, or you will become our next one."

Alfred whimpered slightly and edged backwards, though she had grabbed his wrist with her free hand and was squeezing it painfully.

"Okay! Okay! Let go of me now!" Alfred demanded. Natalia let go quickly and sat back down, calmly smoothing her dress. Alfred stuck out his tongue and then looked around the table for a empty seat.

His luck would have it that there was only one.

And it was between Ivan (the dear brother of the serial killer woman) and James (the one who snorted in dissmissal as he passed him). Joy upon joys.

Natalia locked her eyes on Alfred and followed the American intently as he slowly sat down. Ivan turned to Alfred and gave him a warm smile (well, still creepy) and James completly ignored him and scooted a little away from him.

"So Alfie!"

Alfred looked across to find the albino, Gilbert, staring at him with a grin.

"It's Alfred." Alfie? Really now? No.....just...ugh!

"Sorry man. So Alfred, what do you think of that gay-ass band, Brittannia?" Gilbert leaned forward and waited for Alfred to answer while he squirted way to much ketchup on to his hamburger.

"I like it! That Arthur dude sure has good vocal cords."

Everyone around the table froze and stared at Alfred with mixture looks of horror and disgust. Gilbert himself had dropped the huge ketchup bottle that crashed down to the floor and his jaw hung open.

"Uhhh....I mean..."

Shit. Just great. Apparently this band was a rival band. How come he always fucked up?

A giggle broke the silence and Alfred wasn't to suprised to find out it was Ivan.

"Oh my! What lovely tension." Ivan tilted his head and stared at Alfred.

"Uhh...so hey guys! How about that warm weather today?"

Toris spoke out loudly and it was as if the spell was broken.

"It was nice." Vash briskly stated.

"Nice? Like, that totally is not a good word to use to describe today Vash!" Feliks rolled his eyes. "It was beautiful and sunny! Really good for bringing out freckles." At that statement, Feliks looked beside him at Toris who blushed lightly. Okay......he didn't want to know.

"Keep that shit in the bedroom you two!" Gilbert spat out, looking disgusted.

"Like _you're_ one to talk, Gilbert?" Feliks shot back, glaring.

"Enough! Lets just finish this horrible greasy food and get right to our first pratice with the American!" Natalia picked up a fork and knife and then procedded to cut up her hamburger.

"What the hell are you doing torturing a perfectly good hamburger like that!?"

Natalia froze in her cutting and sneered at Alfred.

"What? You don't eat your food neatly? Oh! That's right!" Natalia faked a look of suprise. "You eat your food the _American_ way, like a dog." She smirked.

Alfred bolted out of his chair and lunged across Ivan. He wasn't normally one to hit a girl, but this chick was getting on his last nerves. Ivan froze for a second before grabbing the back of Alfred's shirt and yanking him off from over him and threw him back down in his chair. Natalia, however, had gotten up and now stalked over to Alfred with her butter knife clutched in her hand.

"Come any closer, you pyscho woman, and I swear I will unleash some awesome kung-fu moves on you!"

Natalia gave a short laugh and sneered. "Oh please! _You_, hurt _me_?"

Alfred raised his fists and flashed a grim smile. "Try me and find out."

"Oh god. Someone shoot me now." James rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

* * *

Yea....still in a Fanfic slump.....no desire to write really unless it's oneshots or starting a new fic...lmao!

Please Review! Reviews will push me to update again!


	4. Chapter 4 Big Mistake

UPDATE! X33

* * *

_Natalia gave a short laugh and sneered. "Oh please! You, hurt me?"_

_Alfred raised his fists and flashed a grim smile. "Try me and find out."_

_"Oh god. Someone shoot me now." James rolled his eyes and face-palmed._

"Would you two please, ah, refrain from fighting?" Toris glanced back and forth nervously between Alfred and Natalia.

"No way man! This is gonna be fucking great!" Gilbert laughed out as he leaned back in his chair.

Natalia's sneer turned into a mocking grin, "I'm just going to teach this dog some manners."

Alfred growled and lunged forward, snapping a fist out towards the girl's stomach (never the face for a girl, or his body would end up below the sea). Natalia simply stepped to the side quickly, and Alfred stumbled forwards a little before he regained his balance.

"This won't last long." James muttered under his breath.

"Well, well. Seems like your dream of becoming a superhero will never come true."

Alfred turned around and glared at Natalia, "Likewise to your dream of marrying your brother, huh?" Alfred smirked, "That's called incest, isn't it?"

Natalia blushed a bright red before she let out a shriek, raised her knife, and lunged at the American.

Shit. Wrong thing to say! Alfred squeezed his eyes tightly shut and waited to feel the sharp pain of a blade sinking into his chest, but no such thing came. He peeked an eye open and found Ivan had stepped in front of him and was currently holding his sisters wrist with the knife.

"That is enough, Natalia."

Oh thank god for big, creepy older brothers!

"Did you hear what that mutt said, big brother! He says we won't get married!"

Alfred noticed Ivan visibly tense up.

"Ah, I think you two need to calm down before we start our practice. Why don't you make some tea, dear sister?"

Smooth move big guy. Alfred chuckled but quickly shut his mouth as Natalia looked around his shield and motioned slitting of the throat to him before quickly walking out of the room.

"Dayammmmmm!" Gilbert stated, following with a whistle.

"That might not have been the best, Alfred." Toris stood up and began to stack his utensils on to his plate.

"Hey man, she started it by cutting up that poor hamburger!"

"You make little sense, Alfred." Ivan chuckled, turning to face the blonde.

Alfred flashed a grin, "Never said I did."

Alfred turned back to his hamburger and picked it up, wolfing it down before helping Toris clear the table. The rest of the group helped silently, with Gilbert occasionally bursting out into fits of laughter. Alfred was helping Toris wash the dishes (the rest sneaking away before) when someone came up behind him until their broad chest was pressing against Alfred's back. Most defiently a guy.

Alfred turned around annoyed, to find Natalia's older brother grinning down at him.

"Do you need something?" Alfred asked, scowling.

"Nyet!" Ivan chirped.

"I don't speak Russian. What did you just say?"

"No!"

Alfred backed up until he hit the sink behind him. He was no longer pressed against the Russian, but still was pretty dam close.

"Then why are you here?" Alfred gritted out. He saw from the corner of his eye, Toris stop what he was doing to watch with a mixed expression of worry and….amusement.

"Just watching!" Ivan stared intently into Alfred's narrowed blue eyes.

"Yea? Well I would appreciate it if you didn't, or at least not so close to me."

Ivan frowned before the smile returned and he gave a nod. "Right, I will watch from the kitchen table.

Alfred huffed out. What a creep. He turned around quickly, but soon felt his grip on the floor slip. Shit! Water from him washing the dishes in a hurry to get it done, ha d fallen earlier on to the floor. He gave a cry as he felt himself fall sideways.

"I got you, clumsy!" Ivan giggled as he caught the American.

"Big brother! I need your help with som-"

Alfred and Ivan swiveled their heads around to find Natalia standing at the entrance to the kitchen with her mouth hung open before her cheeks puffed out and her eyebrows scrunch together in fury. They both looked back at each other with identical looks of fear and noticed that, from Natalia's point of view, Ivan was wrapping both arms tightly around the American's waist in a loving caress.

Fuck my life, Alfred whimpered in his mind.

* * *

Sorry it's so short again, but I actually wrote this pretty fast! I think, like my fanfic Where The Flowers Bloom, I will update this again by Monday or Tuesday! XD

Please Review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5 Practice

_"Big brother! I need your help with som-"_

_Alfred and Ivan swiveled their heads around to find Natalia standing at the entrance to the kitchen with her mouth hung open before her cheeks puffed out and her eyebrows scrunch together in fury. They both looked back at each other with identical looks of fear and noticed that, from Natalia's point of view, Ivan was wrapping both arms tightly around the American's waist in a loving caress._

_Fuck my life, Alfred whimpered in his mind._

Alfred immediately shoved Ivan back. "Natalia! This isn't what it looks like!"

Natalia narrowed her eyes, "Oh really now, I beg to differ, American."

Alfred gulped, and once again stepped behind Ivan. He made a good shield, could he really blame him? Alfred glanced up at his shield and found the giant was frozen still, and gave an encouraging push.

"Go to your sister, Ivan."

Natalia's eyes brimmed with tears and her hands clenched into fists. "Just don't even start brother! I'm sick of you helping this disgusting American!" With that, the Russian turned and fled the room.

Alfred stared at the vacated space for 2 seconds before looking up at Ivan, "I don't suppose you're going to go comfort her?"

Ivan furiously shook his head.

What a coward.

* * *

"Move over, you're in my position."

Alfred grumbled and moved a fifth time that hour. After a fitful night of sleep in one of the spare bedrooms Ivan showed him too, he awoke to a shrieking voice ordering everyone to get downstairs and into their stage positions before she shoved a rather sharp object into a place things were only meant to come out.

"Yes, my princess." Alfred smiled sweetly as he moved passed Natalia who gave him a scalding glare back.

"Okay guys, I worked out the bass, so when you're ready, you can start." James sat back up from a huge speaker he fiddled with moments ago, giving a nod to Natalia.

Natalia sighed and took hold of the microphone.

_"Who do you think you are,_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart…"_

Natalia stopped and flashed a smile at James. "It's perfect. Thanks so much James!"

Alfred didn't realize he was gawking until Natalia turned to him and a strange look crossed her face. It was half sneer, half confusion. "Alfred, you better shut that mouth before flies start to fly in and choke you."

"Did I…did I just see Natalia Braginski, spawn of Satan, smile?" Alfred grinned. Natalia let a furious blush to escape as she shoved the American aside.

"You say another word and your dead, you hear that! It's your turn for voice check."

"Of course, princess." Alfred rolled his eyes and went to take Natalia's previous spot.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yes, please spare me from your high school drama." Vash grumbled from his seat at the drums.

"Oh honey, trust me, it is not a high school drama yet." Feliks commented from his seat below the stage.

"Can I start now?" Alfred laughed, pouting down at Feliks.

"Sure sweetie, don't let me stop you." Feliks waved at Alfred and went back to painting his fingernails pink. Yes, pink.

Alfred flashed a smile back at his band before starting to sing. Natalia stood offstage and watched the young American singer intently, a smile coming to her lips. Alfred looked back and straight at her, shooting her a grin. Natalia dropped her smile and frowned.

"And that's a wrap for today's practice!" Alfred gave a fist pump and turned around to help his new band mates clean up.

"You did well, everyone did."

Alfred gritted his teeth and tried not to squeal. The hand that clamped down on his shoulder gave a painful squeeze and he looked to the side and met Natalia's bright eyes and her wide grin.

"Of cou-course I did well! I'm awesome like that!" Alfred tried to edge away, but Natalia held tight.

"I'm sure." She stated dryly. "Alfred, may you please accompany me out to pick up supplies for tonight's dinner, so we can have a _real_ meal?"

Alfred turned to face her completely after she let go, but was stopped in his tracks with her glare. "Of course, princess." Alfred grimaced, letting her lead him off stage.

* * *

"Hey Natalia! Take a look at this!"

Alfred dashed down the shop street, heading for a small pottery store. Natalia paid for the vegetables quickly and dashed after him.

"Alfred I swear to god if you don't quit running after every shiny object that catches your eye, I will slit your throat in your sleep!" Natalia grabbed Alfred by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the pottery window.

"But Natalia! That bowl with the red stars is perfect for you!"

Natalia's eyes moved to slits and she pulled Alfred close to her. "Oh yea? How so?"

"Uhh….cause…." Alfred gazed behind her and his mouth dropped open.

"Alfred, what have I told you about having your mouth open? What are you staring at?"

Alfred closed his mouth slowly and met Natalia's eyes.

"Arthur, the lead guitarist of Brittannia is right behind you, looking through the window of Jo Ann Fabrics!"

"What!"

* * *

What? Rissa actually updated this? By god she did! HUZZAH! Sorry guys...hopefully my lovely readers are still here...


End file.
